1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a panel therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two panels having field-generating electrodes, such as a common electrode and pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which orients LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their longitudinal axes are perpendicular to the panels in absence of electric field, is often utilized because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be realized by providing cutouts and protrusions in the field-generating electrodes. The cutouts and protrusions can determine tilt directions of the LC molecules, which can be distributed into varying directions to widen the reference viewing angle.
Nevertheless, a typical VA mode LCD still has poor lateral visibility as compared with front visibility.